A Little Help From My Friends
by MayaTheKuriboh
Summary: You know their backstories, but how did the four survivors from Left 4 Dead come to meet? Told from Zoey's point of view, this story will answer that. One-shot.


_4 Days after the first infection_

"Shit, shit, shit!" I muttered to myself as I tried to quickly reload my AK-47. What was it about guns that they don't want to work when you want them to? Or maybe I was just so panicked that I couldn't move correctly. Either way, there I was. Standing in front of a hoard of these...undead monsters with only a single magazine of ammo left to guard me. Soon I would have to book it out of there, but I had to clear some of them out first. Finally, I managed to reload my gun and I shot like a madman into the moaning crowd. I had seen plenty of zombie movies before all of this happened, and I always laughed at the ones where the zombies could run. 'Why on Earth would a zombie be able to run?' I would say. What a stupid idea. But in this moment, it was very apparent that this was _not_ a stupid idea, after all. I stood on top of a dumpster, hoping that they would be unable to reach me. Some of them were slower than others, and those were the ones that were easier to shoot. Those are the ones I got rid of first. Then the fast ones came, and they were tricky. I managed to punch some of them off of my platform,but they kept coming.

Suddenly, my gun went silent. I shot and shot but nothing came out. I was out of ammo already, and there were still plenty of these things left to kill. Quickly, I checked my surroundings for a place to run. There was an alleyway to my right, but not much else.

"Looks like this is my only chance.." I said under my breath, grabbing the gun and sprinting as fast as I could to the alleyway.

_Arrrrrrgh! Gaaaaaaah!_

"OhmygodZoeydon'tlookbackthey'rerightbehindyou!" I screamed in one breath, closing my eyes for a second before I realized that I had no idea where I was going and I needed to be looking around. It felt like it had been hours since I started running, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of here. There had to be some place that wasn't overrun by zombies, and I was going to find it. I was going to be safe, I told myself. I'm going to survive.

…...

It hadn't always been like this. The infection had only been around for about four or five days. I didn't take it seriously, of course. All CEDA was telling us anyways was that there was a disease that made people violent. Nobody said anything about fucking zombies. "The Green Flu", that's what they called it. But that was a bunch of bullshit. This wasn't a flu. This was something much, much more.

Ironically enough, on my last day of college, my roommate asked me five things I thought I would need in a zombie apocalypse. This was of course about a week before anyone even knew about this thing, but still, ironic. I had laughed and told her she had been watching way too much _Dawn of the Dead_. But she was very serious about it. She was more of a zombie fanatic than me, I guess. Even though my Dad and I were pretty dedicated to the undead cause.

"Haha, I dunno. Ha...jeez, I guess I'd need like a gun or a chainsaw or something to fight them, right?"

"No, Zoey, I mean, like, what could you _totally_ not live without?"

I thought about it for a second, then I nodded. "Alright. I've got it. First of all, I need my dad with me. He's pretty badass, he could hold up a couple zombies if I needed him to. Then I'd bring a febreeze can-"

"Are you kidding me right now? _A can of febreeze?_"

"Dude. Can you imagine how smelly you'd get if you had zombie guts splattered all over you? I wouldn't even have to take a shower, I could febreeze it up!"

"That's disgusting."

"There's not going to be any running water if there's nobody alive to make it run."

"...Yeah, I guess. Okay. Go on."

I stared at her blankly, "That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"You'd take your dad and a can of febreeze?"

"Yup."

She shook her head in disbelief and started laughing at me. "Well, I guess I know who I'm _not_ going to be teaming up with, then."

"Hey!" I objected, laughing at the both of us.

Of course, now that I _was_ in a zombie apocalypse, I had no Dad and no can of febreeze. So much for my great zombie killing plan.

…...

I knew where I was now, I had passed this thrift shop a million times when I was walking around town. If I could just make it the hospital nearby, I could probably find someone who could help me. I mean, how could the entire hospital staff be zombies? They couldn't, that's how.

I walked into the grocery store nearby to get some supplies. Mercy Hospital was about a 40 minute drive from where I was, so it would probably take an hour or two for me to get there on foot. I sighed as I walked into the non-perishable isle, grabbing some soup cans and beans. Surprisingly, It was empty in here. Empty of zombies, I mean. There was still a lot of food left, but of course half of it was gross and moldy. Out of curiosity, I walked over to one of the registers and popped it open. I stared in awe. There was still money left in it. Looking around, I snatched what I could carry. After all, you never know when you're going to need money. I could use what I could get.

_Ack ack ack aghh_

I froze. What the hell was that? Was there somebody in here? It sounded like someone...coughing? What if they needed my help?

"Hello?" I called out, but I got no reply. Only more coughing. "Hey, I'm a survivor, I can help you. Where are you? Come on, I'm not going to bite." I waited for an answer. "Okay, bad joke." I said to myself.

Suddenly, something long came out of the shadows and grabbed me. Struggling to get loose, I looked down and noticed it was a tongue. A tongue?

"What the hell!" I screamed as it pulled me closer to the source. I was panicking now, straining myself in an attempt to get away. "Help! _Help! Someone please, help me!_"

As it pulled me closer, I could tell there was a body attached to it. Its face was distorted and bloated, and there was smoke coming off of it. Was this a zombie? It didn't look like any zombie I had ever run into.

"_Please! Anybody! Help me!_"

My eyes started to close as I realized what my fate was. There was nobody here. I wasn't going to be helped. This is where I was going to die.

_AGHHHCK!_

I stood still for a moment. Was I dead? No, that didn't come from me. Then what...? I looked down and saw the mangled body of what was once a strange mutated infected. It was dead.

"You okay, kid?"

Standing in the doorway were three men, each holding a gun in their hands. I slowly backed away from the corpse and walked over to them.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine, I think. What the hell was that thing?"

"That's a smoker. You don't want to get near those, they're _special infected_." Said one of the men. He wore a black vest and had tattoo sleeves on both of his arms. The older man, dressed in what looked like a green military uniform, grabbed a bottle of painkillers from his belt and help them out to me.

"Here, kid, take a couple of these. You're gonna be fine now."

I stared at the bottle and and took it, swallowing three of the pills inside. "Thanks. I'm Zoey, by the way."

"I go by Bill. These two here are Louis-" He pointed to the man in the white shirt, who attempted to make a faint smile. "-And Francis." The biker man waved his hand in recognition.

"Wanna tag along with us?" Louis asked, looking at the others. "We could use an extra hand."

"Actually," I said, thinking. I needed to make my way to the hospital, maybe it was best to stay alone. After all, I had no idea where these guys were going. But..."Actually, yeah. That would be great."

"We're on our way to Mercy Hospital...are you from around here? Do you know where that is?" Louis asked again, making me form a smile on my face. I pointed out the door.

"Onward, boys!" I announced, marching out of the store with my three new teammates behind me. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad situation, after all. I was optimistic for the whole two hour long walk from the grocery store to the hospital. I was optimistic when we stepped into the lobby and there were no zombies.

But I must say, I was pretty bummed when we called the elevator and they all came running.

…...

**AN: Hey, guys! This is just kind of filler for my story "Complicated". I wanted to get in the creative mood so that I could come up with some fresh ideas for the story. I think I'm just going to make this a one-shot, but if you guys want to read more, leave a review telling me so. I could try to write some more chapters if you all like it. Also, leave a review just for the hell of it. Haha. Reviews make me a very happy girl. :)**

**~Maya**


End file.
